Allergic reactions to various allergens represent significant health concerns, particularly in instances in which the allergic reaction induces severe reactions and/or allergen induced immediate hypersensitivity (AIH).
Allergy is considered as the consequence of persistent T cell activation driving pathogenic inflammation against host dermis by specific allergens. Several approaches are used to ameliorate AIH and these include nonspecific immunosuppressive drugs or monoclonal antibodies targeted to T or B cells (A. J. Van Oosterhout et al., Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol. 17, 386 (Sep. 1, 1997); P. Proksch et al., J Immunol 174, 7075 (Jun. 1, 2005)). However, this situation is compromised as long term treated recipients can become generally compromised in their ability to fight infections. Redirecting immunity from Th2 type to Th1 type has also been demonstrated with limited success (S. Jilek, C. Barbey, F. Spertini, B. Corthesy, J Immunol 166, 3612 (Mar. 1, 2001)). A recent discovery of T regulatory cells, including the naturally occurring thymus derived CD4+CD25+ Treg cells (I. M. de Kleer et al., J. Immunol 172, 6435 (May 15, 2004); D. Lundsgaard, T. L. Holm, L. Hornum, H. Markholst, Diabetes 54, 1040 (Apr. 1, 2005); M. J. McGeachy, L. A. Stephens, S. M. Anderton, J Immunol 175, 3025 (Sep. 1, 2005); I. Bellinghausen, B. Klostermann, J. Knop, J. Saloga, J Allergy Clin Immunol 111, 862 (Apr. 1, 2003); E. M. Ling et al., Lancet 363, 608 (Feb. 21, 2004); and J. Kearley, J. E. Barker, D. S. Robinson, C. M. Lloyd, J. Exp. Med., jem.20051166 (Nov. 28, 2005)), mucosal induced Th3 cells and antigen induced CD4+CD25− Tr cells have been proposed to be use as immuno-regulators or suppressors or auto-reactive pathogenesis (H. Fukaura et al., J. Clin. Invest. 98, 70 (Jul. 1, 1996)). Various approaches have been explored to induce T regulatory cells to constrain the auto-reactive T cells. Preferentially, induction of antigen specific T regulatory cells targeted to allergy, asthma and autoimmune disease antigens are considered a promising strategy. Several lines of evidence have indicated that induction of antigen specific regulatory T cell 1 (TO) is possible via utility of immatured DCs, suboptimal immunogens or partial blocking the co-stimulatory molecules in DCs (A. Kumanogoh et al., J Immunol 166, 353 (Jan. 1, 2001); M. K. Levings et al., Blood 105, 1162 (Feb. 1, 2005); and S. K. Seo et al., Nat Med 10, 1088 (Oct. 1, 2004)). All these approaches are done either in vitro or in experimental conditions. Induction of Tr cells that can inhibit antigen specific T cells' function in vivo by co-inoculating antigen-matched DNA and protein antigens as co-administered vaccines (H. Jin et al., Virology 337, 183 (Jun. 20, 2005)).
The chief characteristic of the non-host flea is that it is a hematophagic parasite that may be found in the body of any mammalian or avian species of animal. Ctenocephalides felis is a parasite that occurs mainly in cats and dogs, while Ctenocephalides canis is limited to domestic dogs and feral dogs. Flea allergy dermatitis (FAD) is the most frequently seen skin ailment in cats and dogs. FAD results when a flea parasite bites and its saliva serves as an irritant and elicits an allergic reaction. The location of the bite appears red, swollen, irritated and itching. Often the animal will scratch at the bite with its paws, causing the wound to turn into a skin ulceration and eliciting further bacterial and fungal infections. This poses a great danger for the dog or cat and at present no effective pharmacotherapeutic or preventive methods exist for this disease.
In general, flea allergen refers to the various differently sized proteins from flea antigens that cause an allergic reaction. In some parts of the literature it is referred to as feline flea saliva allergenic protein FSA1 or Cte f 1. GeneBank AF102502, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the nucleotide sequences (SEQ ID NO:1) encoding the FSA1 or Cte f I protein derived from the flea salivary gland of the Ctenocephalides felis. The 653 nucleotide sequence includes coding sequences 1-531 which include coding sequences for the signal peptide (1-54) and mature protein sequence (55-528). GeneBank AAD17905, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the amini sequences (SEQ ID NO:2) of the FSA1 or Cte f I protein derived from the flea salivary gland of the Ctenocephalides felis. including the signal peptide (1-18) and mature protein sequences (19-176).
The chief feline allergenic protein is Fe1 dI. GeneBank M74953, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the amino acid of and nucleotide sequences (SEQ ID NO:3) encoding the Fe1 dI protein derived from the major allergen of the domestic cat. It possesses the secondary B secretion peptide sequence. This Fe1 d I sequence is 416 bp mRNA including the 5′ untranslated region made up of sequences 1-25 and the coding sequence being sequences 26-292 encoding 88 amino acids (SEQ ID NO:4; GeneBank AAC41617, which is incorporated herein by reference). The signal peptide is encoded by 26-79 and the mature protein is encoded by 80-289. The 3′ untranslated region is 293-416. GeneBank M74952, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the amino acid of and nucleotide sequences (SEQ ID NO:5) encoding the Fe1 dI protein derived from the major allergen of the domestic cat. This Fe1 dI sequence is 410 bp mRNA including the 5′ untranslated region made up of sequences 1-7 and the coding sequence being sequences 8-286 encoding 92 amino acids (SEQ ID NO:6; GeneBank AAC37318, which is incorporated herein by reference). The signal peptide is encoded by 8-73 and the mature protein is encoded by 74-283. The 3′ untranslated region is 287-410.
The chief canine allergenic proteins are the salivary lipid promoters Can f1 and Can f2. GeneBank AF027177, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the amino acid of and nucleotide sequences (SEQ ID NO:7) encoding the Can f1 protein derived from the salivary lipocalin proteins of the major allergen of the domestic dog. This Can f1 sequence is 525 bp mRNA encoding 174 amino acids (SEQ ID NO:8; GeneBank AAC48794, which is incorporated herein by reference).
GeneBank AF027178, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the amino acid of and nucleotide sequences (SEQ ID NO:9) encoding the Can f2 protein derived from the salivary lipocalin proteins of the major allergen of the domestic dog. This Can f2 sequence is 791 bp mRNA including a coding sequence of 195-737 encoding 180 amino acids (SEQ ID NO:10; GeneBank AAC48795, which is incorporated herein by reference).
GeneBank U11695, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the amino acid of and nucleotide sequences (SEQ ID NO:11) encoding the dust mite allergy source protein antigen Der P1. This Der P1 sequence is 1099 bp mRNA including a coding sequence of 50-1012 encoding 180 amino acids (SEQ ID NO:12; GeneBank AAB60125, which is incorporated herein by reference). The coding sequence includes coding sequences 50-109 which encode a signal peptide and coding sequences 344-1009 which encodes the mature peptide. GeneBank AAB60125 discloses a signal peptide that includes amino acids 1-20 and a mature protein that includes amino acids 99-320.
GeneBank L77197, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the amino acid of and nucleotide sequences (SEQ ID NO: 13) encoding the peanut allergy source protein antigen Ara h II. This Ara h II sequence is 717 bp sequence encoding 110 amino acids and including a polyA signal 562-567.
GeneBank AF059616, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the amino acid of and nucleotide sequences (SEQ ID NO:14) encoding the peanut allergy source protein antigen Ara h II. This Ara h 5 sequence is 743 bp sequence including a coding sequence of 17-412. GeneBank AAD55587, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the 131 amino acid protein (SEQ ID NO:15).
GeneBank AB081309, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the amino acid of and nucleotide sequences (SEQ ID NO: 16) encoding the Japanese cedar (cryptomeria japonica) allergy source antigen Cry j 1.1. This Cry j 1.1 sequence is 1295 bp sequence including a coding sequence of 62-1186 in which a signal peptide is encoded by 62-124 and the mature protein is encoded by 125-1183 and a polyA site at 1295. GeneBank BAB86286, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the 374 amino acid protein (SEQ ID NO:17) including a signal peptide of amino acids 1-21 and a mature protein of amino acids 22-374.
GeneBank AB081310, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the amino acid of and nucleotide sequences (SEQ ID NO:18) encoding the Japanese cedar (cryptomeria japonica) allergy source antigen Cry j 1.2. This Cry j 1.2 sequence is 1313 bp sequence including a coding sequence of 46-1170 in which a signal peptide is encoded by 46-108 and the mature protein is encoded by 109-1167 and a polyA site at 1313. GeneBank BAB86287, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the 374 amino acid protein (SEQ ID NO:19) including a signal peptide of amino acids 1-21 and a mature protein of amino acids 22-374.
GeneBank U59102, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the amino acid of and nucleotide sequences (SEQ ID NO:20) encoding the blomia tropicalis allergy source protein antigen Blo t 5. This Blo t 5 sequence is 537 bp sequence including a coding sequence of 33-437. GeneBank AAD10850, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the 134 amino acid protein (SEQ ID NO:21).
There remains a need for compositions and methods of preventing and inhibiting the allergic reactions induced by these allergens.